Just Friends or More
by Dragon-Fire-Fairy
Summary: When an old friend of Raven shows up and brings back Raven's past will her and this friend be just friends or will they be more but what will Robin think? Please R&R and I'll update. Pairings: Rob and Rae
1. Just?

**Just…?**

Raven looked at the white sealed envelop in her hand.

"_Could it be?"_ Raven thought walking back to her room she ripped open the envelop.

_Raven,_

_Hey sorry I haven't written to you but I've just gotten over you leaving Azarath and if the offer still stands I do wish we could still be friends._

_I have so many things I would just love to say to you but I guess I'd better start with the latest._

_Raven I've moved to Earth but I don't live anywhere in your state or anywhere's close to there yet._

_I wish dearly to see you again and I shall tell you more in future letters but for now I must go to bed._

_Love,_

_Andrew_

Raven wanted to cry she'd never been so happy in her life.

Her best friend in Azarath was now living on Earth and was trying to move closer to where she lived.

Raven picked up a pen and began to write him back.

_Andrew,_

_I'm so happy to hear from you! I hope we can see each other soon and talk about you-know-who (Alanna)._

_I can't wait to see you again! I will write more telling of my life now but first I have some things to do as you know._

_I have enclosed my number with this letter so you may call me when ever you want._

_555-9469_

_Love,_

_Raven_

Raven closed the letter and rushed out the door of her room and flew to the nearest mail box and stuck the letter in the box then she rushed home.

A few days later.

Raven's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Raven said looking at her caller ID and realizing she didn't know the number.

"Raven?" A familiar voice said but Raven couldn't quit place it.

"Yes?"

"This is Andrew, I'm in your town looking for a apartment to stay at until we settle things and I was wondering if we could get together tonight and talk before Alanna comes from Azarath?"

"Yeah, sure." Raven said tying to think of a way she could bet him this time around.

"Meet you at that pizza place you told me about when we talked back in Azarath after you hand finished unpacking here and had come to tell me about at Azarath right before you left?"

"Yeah." Raven said hanging up the phone and rushing to her room.

A/N: Okay a cheesy first chapter I know but the chapters will get better I just had a pretty bad day when this idea came to mind and it wouldn't leave me alone so please R&R NO FLAMES!


	2. Pizza place

**Pizza Place**

Raven throw open her closet and went through her clothes.

She pulled out a light blue glittery tube top shirt that came just below her butt and then had a small ruffle at the end. Then she pulled on the matching light blue pants. The shoes were a tad bit darker.

Raven opened up her jewelry box and grabbed a baby blue diamond bracelet and its matching earrings and a gold necklace that had a light blue diamond at the end.

Then Raven her long curly purple wig and grabbed her regular cape.

She throws it on and made sure it covered her outfit and pulled the hood over to cover the wig.

She grabbed her communicator and placed it in a pocket of her pants.

She walked out of the tower unseen since Beast Boy and Cyborg were engulfed in a video game and Starfire was at the mall.

She didn't know for sure where Robin was but she was pretty sure he was in the crime room.

She flew herself to the Pizza Parlor.

She rushed in and ran to the restroom. She straightened her wig and threw off her cape.

"Raven over here." A tall man with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes he was wearing a long sleeved red jacket with red pants and a white shirt on under the jacket.

"It's so nice to see you!" Raven said as Andrew gave her a hug.

They ordered a medium pepperoni pizza and a medium coke and tea.

"So how are things going with you and Alanna?" Raven asked.

"Great but she is excited about getting to come to Earth."

Raven smiled. "It'll be nice to see her again too. So how long will you all be here?"

"Well that's what I wanted to talk about Raven."

"What about it."

"Well I'm not going back to Azarath I'm going away to join an army far away from Azarath."

"What about Alanna?"

"I was bringing her down here to live with you."

"But Andrew I don't have the time to watch a two year old little girl!"

"Raven I have stopped my life for two years to raise her! This is the least you could do! After all she is your daughter."

Flash Back

Raven was standing beside Andrew in Azarath.

In her arms was a newborn baby girl.

"Andrew I'm going to help start a group of super hero teens on Earth."

"That's great Raven is there anything I can do to help?" Andrea asked.

"Actually yes. It my take awhile and I don't want the people to get a bad oppoin of me when I show up with a baby so I was wondering if you could keep her for a while since she's your daughter too?"

"Of course Raven as long as you need me too."

"Thanks!" Raven said leaning in and kissing him gingerly on the lips.

End of Flash back

Raven looked at him.

"I seem to remember you saying could watch her as long as I needed you to." Raven said knowing that she was being unfair.

"Let me just put it this way then Raven." Andrew said and Raven knew she was making him mad. "Either she comes to live with you OR I take her to an orphanage and leave her."

Raven gasped.

"Alright she can come to live with me but first let me get to know her a little before you just leave her with me."

"Alright let's go ice skating tomorrow at the ice ring around seven that night?"

"Yeah I'll see you then." Rave said looking up from there both and making sure no one from the team was there before she got up and walked out.

Raven entered the tower and rushed to her bedroom.

"Hey Raven where you been?" Cyborg said stopping her just outside her room.

"I um just went out for coffee." Raven lied. "Why did I miss something?"

"Not much just a small robbery nothing we couldn't handle."

"Good." Raven said opening her bedroom door.

"You going to bed?"

"Yeah I'm tried." Raven lied again. "Night Cyborg."

Raven threw off her cape and wig then she took off her blue tub top and matching pants and put on a pair of long black silk pajamas and its matching top then she took of her necklace and bracelet and forgot about the earrings.

Walking over to her closet she hung up her clothes.

Then Raven pulled down a box at the top of her closet.

She opened it.

Inside the box was an ice skating outfit.

It was light purple with a light blue straps that twisted down the arms and tied at the wrist. It had a v neck and sparkled in the light.

The bottom of the outfit flared out and stopped just below the butt.

Then she pulled out the light blue tights that set off the arm straps then came the skates.

They were still so white they looked brand new. Raven had always been a great ice skater though since moving out of Azarath she had never even attempted to ice skate even though the titans did have an ice skating ring on the roof for the winter.

She touched the outfit that lay on the floor before deciding to put it on. It had been two years before she'd even touched the outfit.

She smiled as it slid on and looked in the mirror.

It still fit to Raven's surprise. She looked at the skates and tights on the floor. Raven grabbed the tights and slid them on. Then making sure no one was in the hall Raven dashed up the stairs to the roof.

Walking over to the ring Raven made sure no one was skating on it before pulling on her skates and walking out onto the ice.

Robin watched from the door of the roof as Raven was twirling around on the ice you could tell she had talent. Robin watched for a while before deciding to join her.

His skates were already with him since he'd been coming up to skate any way.

He skate onto the ice without Raven noticing. He watched as she leaped into the air and then landed perfectly.

"How long have you know how to skate?" Robin asked startling Raven and causing her to lose her balance and fall.

A/N: Hope you liked! R&R!


	3. The Ring

**The Ring**

Raven looked up at Robin.

"What I was just wondering?" Robin said skating over and holding out his hand to help her up.

Raven got up with out taking his hand and gave him a dirty look.

"I've always been able to skate." Raven said still glaring at him.

"Why don't you ever skate when the rest of the team does?"

"Why are you being so nosey?"

"Sorry Raven I didn't mean to be so nosey." Robin said apologizing to her.

Raven rolled her eyes and skated to the exit of the ring.

Robin skated in front of her.

"Raven don't leave! Stay and skate with me for a while." Robin said pushing Raven back into the ice ring.

Raven glared at him. "Robin get out of my way!" Raven said as robin turned black and Raven lifted him into the air and placed him on the far side of the ring.

Then Raven yanked off her skates as fast as she could and dashed down the stairs and into her room.

She yanked of her outfit and threw it into the box then she tossed it under her bed and put her pajamas back on.

Early the next morning.

Raven woke up and threw her cape on over her pajamas and rushed down the hall and into the kitchen.

She fixed a cup of herbal tea and sat down on the couch to read a book.

She was in the middle of a chapter when Robin walked in he sat down beside her and turned on the TV.

"Sorry about last night Rae I didn't mean to …" Robin was cut off by Raven.

"Don't worry about it Robin." Raven said looking up and smiling at him.

Then Raven got up from the couch and closed her book.

"Hey Raven do you wanna do something tonight like a movie or something?" Robin asked.

"Um…I can't." Raven said remembering her date with Andrew and Alanna.

"Raven it doesn't hurt to have fun sometimes."

Raven winced and looked at Robin. "I can't go because I have plans to night."

Then she walked out of the room leaving Robin starring after her.

Later that day

Robin walked down to the garage to talk to Cyborg about Raven.

"Hey CY can we talk?" Robin asked as he seen the half robot's legs sticking out from under the car.

"Sure just a sec." Cyborg said as he slid out from under the car. "So what do you wanna talk about?"

"About Raven." Robin said knowing how close Raven and Cyborg were. He was like her big brother.

"Oh," Cyborg said opening the driver's door of the T car and motioning for Robin to get in the passenger's side. "What about her?"

"Do you know who she has plans with tonight?" Robin said.

"No I don't. She usually stays in her room meditating."

"Well she said she had plans tonight. Did you know that she could ice skate?"

"Yeah she used to ice skate all the time with a friend back in Azarath."

"Why doesn't she now?"

"I don't know."

"Thanks Cyborg if you find out anything will about to night will you let me know?"

"I will so long as she doesn't make me promise not to tell." Cyborg said not wanting to break any promises with Raven.

Robin smiled and walked out of the garage.

The Ice skating ring.

Raven watched as Andrew walked up holding Alanna's hand. Andrew was easy to spot in a crowd. He was the type that always caught a girls attention all though he didn't flirt with any girls when he was with another girl. It just wasn't he's way of doing things.

Andrew walked up to her and Raven finally got a good look at Alanna.

She was about to Raven's knees in height. Her eyes were violet and her black hair had purple highlight and was natural banana curls that fell all the way down just below her hips and was pulled into piggy tails just at the bottom of her head.

She was wearing white ear muffs and a pink ice skating outfit at the bottom of the sleeves was white fur and the same with the bottom of her skirt which like Raven's came just below her butt. And her tights were pink and she was wearing black boots. In her right hand was a small pair of white skates.

Raven and Andrew sat down beside Alanna on a bench.

Alanna pulled off her boots and put on her skates then she looked up at Andrew.

"Daddy can you tie my skate?" Alanna said in this small little voice.

"Sure baby." Andrew said lacing Alanna's skates.

Raven watched and a smile tugged the corner of her lips Raven slipped on her skates and began lacing them.

"Ready?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah." Raven said walking onto the ring holding Alanna's hand.

Andrew was the last to enter the ring holding Alanna's other hand. They took off skating around the ring.

"So Alanna what's your favorite color?" Raven asked trying to make conversation with her daughter.

"Purple." Alanna said.

"Do you like to read?" Raven asked again.

"Yeah." Alanna answered

"What's your favorite food?"

"Pizza"

"Have you learned to fly yet?"

"I can a little."

Raven looked down at the little girl as she let go of Raven and Andrew's hand and took off skating around the ring by herself.

Raven followed close behind keeping an eye on her and trying to talk to Andrew all at once.

"So," Andrew started but Raven was distracted by a man in the corner of the ring keeping he's distance but still watching her.

She looked at him for a minute before she recognized who it was.

"Raven is that a yes?" Andrew asked interrupting her train of thought.

"Um hold on just on second I'll be right back." Raven said cutting throught the middle of the ring and right at the mysterious man.

Noticing that she was coming at him he took off skating away from her. Raven skated as fast as she could weaving in and out of people and finally she was within inches of him.

She reached out and yanked off the long brown jacket that covered his body.

He spun around to face her but he didn't have to for Raven to know who he was. It was Cyborg.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"I was skating." Cyborg said and Raven knew he was lying.

"Your were spying." Raven said glaring at him.

"Look Raven Robin put me up to it! He wanted to no what you were up to."

Raven starred at him then she said as best she could without anyone overhearing them.

"Cyborg don't tell anyone what you saw tonight! I'll tell you the whole story when I get home just don't tell anyone."

"I won't Raven."

"Promise me."

"I promise." Raven smiled and waved good bye to him before she skated back to Andrew and Alanna.

A/N: R&R!


	4. CHAPTER 4

**Disclaimer: Is on my profile so if you need to see it go there.**

**Hidden Secrets**

Raven waved good bye to Andrew. She could not believe she'd agreed to keep Alanna for two days.

She took Alanna's hand and helped her put her backpack on her back. Holding her hand Raven muttered. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Then they were flying to ward the tower.

Raven landed in the roof. Still holding Alanna's hand she walked over to the roof's door and opened it.

She tiptoed down the stairs and peaked into the hallway and made sure it was clear then she rushed to her room. She slide inside pulling Alanna in behind her.

She closed the door and helped Alanna change into pajamas. Alanna climbed into Raven's bed.

There was a soft tap on her door. "Raven are you there?" Cyborg's voice came through the door.

Raven slid open her door and looked at Cyborg.

"Yeah just a minute." Raven said making sure Alanna was comfortable and then she told her not to leave the room until she came back.

"Cyborg listen you didn't tell anyone about what you saw at the ring did you?" Raven asked as she came out of the room.

"No but you did promise to tell me what was going on." Cyborg said following Raven to the roof.

"Okay but don't you dare tell anyone Cyborg I'm trusting you." Raven said.

"I promise Raven." Cyborg said.

"Okay before I joined the team I gave birth to Alanna. The little girl you saw me with. Well her father, Andrew and I made a deal to take turns keeping her. And every two years we trade. Well he's more like two and a half years of keeping her are over and he's going off to war somewhere and if I don't keep her he's taking her to an orphanage." Raven said. "So I have to keep her tell he comes back. Until then I need your help to hide her until I find the right time to tell Robin I need your help to hide Alanna."

"I'll help but if Robin finds out by accident I had nothing to do with it." Cyborg said.

"Thanks!" Raven said before walking away.

A/N: Sorry so short. There will be a little Rob & Rae in the next chapter I promise. AS LONG as **YOU** R&R!


	5. Game Time

**Game time**

"Hey Starfire go ask Raven if she wants to play monopoly with the rest of the team." Robin said as he pulled the game down from closet.

"Yes dear friend Robin." Starfire said as she walked to the hall to Raven's room.

Starfire knocked on Raven's door.

"Friend Raven are you there?" Starfire asked.

The door slide open but Raven wasn't standing there. In her place was a small little girl who looked a little like Raven.

"Raven is that you?" Starfire said starring at the little girl.

"Ro…." Starfire started to say as she was grabbed from behind and pushed into Raven's room and the door slammed behind her.

"I told you not to open my door!" Raven's voice rang out in the dark. It was amid at the little girl.

"Raven is that you?" Starfire said looking around the very dark room.

A light clicked on and the room was brightened up.

"Raven there you are!" Starfire said spying Raven by the door. "But then who is this?" Starfire pointed at Alanna.

"Starfire that is my daughter Alanna." Raven said walking over to Starfire. "You can NOT tell anyone about her Starfire! You have to promise me before you leave not to tell anyone about her."

"I promise friend Raven." Starfire said.

Raven walked back to the door. "What did you want?" Her question was directed at Starfire but Alanna answered.

"I have to pee." Alanna said starting to squirm.

"Oh." Raven said looking at her. "Just a second."

"Robin wanted to know if you wanted to join the team for a game of monopoly." Starfire asked.

Raven looked at her. _"I'd better go and keep an eye on Starfire so she doesn't tell Beast Boy or Robin."_

"Yeah sure I'll be there in a minute." Raven opened the door to her room and walked out followed by Starfire and Alanna.

Raven walked Alanna to the bathroom and then back to her room.

"Don't open the door for anyone." Raven said as she closed the door.

Raven walked in the kitchen where the game was seat up. She took the only empty seat left next to Robin.

She grabbed the shoe piece and the play money from Cyborg who decided to be banker.

Robin was the first player to go. After about an hour of playing the game it was finished. With Robin in first place, Raven in second by a dollar and Cyborg in third.

Cyborg and Raven cleaned up the game and put it away.

"I'm turning in." Cyborg said walking up the two steps to the hallway that led to his room.

Raven rushed after him to warn him about Starfire knowing the secret.

"Cyborg wait a minute I need to talk to you." Raven said as she rushed up to him.

"What is it Rae?" Cyborg said stopping in the hall.

"Starfire knows."

"Knows what?"

"About Alanna." Raven whispered since they were right outside Beast Boy's room.

"How?"

"Alanna opened the door when Starfire knocked on it."

"You told her not to tell didn't you?"

"Yeah just help me keep an eye on her you know she can't keep a secret from Robin very long."

"Yeah I know. And I will."

"Thanks."

Raven walked back to the living room and sat down next to Robin and Starfire.

**Back in the hall**

While Raven and Cyborg were talking back in the hall Beast Boy having heard voice leaned up against his door.

"_Who's Alanna?" _Beats Boy thought as he listened to Raven and Cyborg.

"_Starfire knows about her? Then it shouldn't be that heard to find out." _Beast Boy thought as he heard Raven walk away.

A/N: Okay that is it for now. Okay those of you who are Starfire fans don't get made at me for making Starfire look like she couldn't keep a secret I had no choice but to make it that way for the story. R&R!


	6. Roof top Secrets

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update. I had writer's block which made it hard to come up with any thing for this chapter.**

**Please R&R!**

**Roof Top Secrets**

Beast Boy sat in the living room of Titans Tower. He was waiting for Starfire to come in so he could talk to her about what he had over heard Raven and Cyborg talk about last night.

Robin came in the living room and turned the TV onto the news.

"Robin have you seen Starfire?" Beast Boy asked.

"I think she's up on the roof." Robin said without looking away from the TV.

Beast Boy left the living room and went to the roof.

He found Starfire sitting on the roof looking out at the ocean.

"Hey Starfire, can we talk?" BB asked.

"Sure friend Beast Boy." The alien girl said.

"Who's this Alanna girl you, Raven and Cyborg all know about?"

Starfire looked at him and then opened her mouth and then shut it. Then she opened it again.

"I'm not allowed to tell you about that. I promised friend Raven."

"Come on Star I know you want to tell me. I'll keep it a secret."

"All right I'll tell you but don't tell Raven I told you." Starfire said. "Alanna is Raven's daughter. But not by any body on the team by some man in Azarath."

"Oh so why the big secret then?"

"I don't know. I think she is trying to get Friend Robin to go out with her. And she doesn't want him to think bad of her."

A/N: That's it for now! R&R!


	7. The Secret is out

**The Secret is out!**

Robin had left to go Grocery shopping for the afternoon.

Cyborg watched as Robin pulled out on his motor cycle and then Cyborg ran to tell Raven he had left. Raven had found out that Beast Boy knew the secret so she let Alanna out of the room so she could have some fun for a couple of hours.

"Hey Rae you wanna be the referee for stinkball?" Cy asked Raven who was standing in the corner watching the group playing different games.

"Sure." Raven said shocking the group. They starred at her for a minute before they started the game.

The teams were Beast Boy, Starfire and the other team was Cyborg and Alanna.

Raven threw the ball in the air and Cyborg caught it. The game began.

They had been playing the game for half an hour and Alanna had the ball.

She throw it as hard and far as she could. It flew past Beast Boy's head and right at the front door which had silently slide open reveling Robin.

Robin's eyes grow wide as the stink ball slamed into his face. Everyone froze in place.

Raven's face went white. Robin blinked as the stinkball fell off his face.

He opened his mouth to say something when his eyes landed on Alanna.

"Who's that?" Robin asked looking at her.

"Oh that's Alanna, Raven's daughter." Beast Boy said without much thought to it.

"Raven's daughter!" Robin yelled. Raven glanced down at the floor as the color came back to her face.

"Yeah, Alanna's my daughter." Raven said.

"How?" Robin asked

"Can we talk on the roof." Raven said as more of a demand then a question.

Robin meet her on the roof and Raven told him about Andrew.

After Raven finished Robin was really quiet for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Robin asked breaking the silence.

"I was afraid you wouldn't allow me on the team." Raven lied the truth was she was afraid of him never felling the way she felt about him.

"Raven I wouldn't have done that."

They were both quiet for a minute and then Robin looked over to Raven.

"Raven I love you." Robin said.

Raven blinked shocked at first.

"I love you too." Raven said back after a minute.

Robin leaned over and kissed her.

Five Years Later

"You may now kiss the bride." The preacher said as Robin and Raven exchanged there vowels.

Robin leaned in and kissed Raven.

Alanna giggled from where she stood beside Raven.

Raven grabbed Robin's hand and Robin picked up Alanna and they walked out of the church.

THE END

A/N: R&R!


End file.
